Getting Back Jared
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After JT's death,Liberty is depressed and wanting back hr one true love and the son they gave away the year before. Now she finds herself trying as hard as she can trying to get back her son. Will she be able to get him?
1. Chapter 1

Getting Back Jared

Chapter 1:The Idea

Liberty Van Zant brushed her brown hair out of her eyes as silent tears poured down her cheeks. She was staring at a photograph of her dead ex boyfriend JT Yorke. They had still been in love but unfortunantly could not tell eachother in time. During the memorial JT's girlfriend Mia had shown a video of JT playing with her two year old daughter Bella. That was the moment when Liberty began to regret ever giving her and JT's son who they where going to name Jared up for adoption. JT had been wonderful with Bella in the video. He had treated her as if she was his own. It made her realize he would have made a great father. She could remember clearly what her son had looked like. He had JT's hair and expressive brown eyes although his skin was a mixture of both parents' skin tones. Liberty reached over and got a mahogany box off of her dresser and opened it. Inside there was a pretty gold ring with amethyst colored stones. JT had given it to her two years ago. It had belonged to his great grandmother Josepina Marie Tarrence who had married his grandpa Tiberious Yorke after whom he was named. She slipped it on before pulling out the photo her son that his adoptive parents had sent of him. He was smiling in it,looking so much like JT. JT...he had wanted the baby...she'd seen it in his eyes that day in the hospital after he overdosed on drugs and again when she had him.

He wasn't supposed to die at the tender age of seventeen. He should have been able to graduate,get married,have more children,and grow old with her. He would still live on in her heart,always. But part of him was so far away from her and she needed that part back,the part they created together with their love. She needed her son back,even though she had signed off all her visitation rights.

At night she dreamt that JT hadn't died and that they had kept their son,that would have been the perfect family portrait. But no...she was left with a broken heart and only the memories of how life used to be. She would never love anyone else. Ever. Nor would she get married..she knew that. No one in her opinion could ever compare to JT and she couldn't imagine anyone else being a father to her babies.

The Next day at school Liberty sat quietly beside Toby,pretending to listen to Mr.Simpson.

Toby looked at her weirdly and as soon as Mr.Simpson wasn't looking he leaned over and asked,"Are you okay?"

Liberty looked at him,rolled her eyes and said in an angry tone,"You have asked me that every damn day since JT died! It's like you think I am mentally unstable."

Toby just stared at her."Look,I was just worried. You haven't been the same since...you know." He whispered smartly.

"I just have something on my mind." She said turning back to the computer.

Toby looked at her suspicously. "What is it then? Why are you being so secretive?" he asked, an eyebrow raised to his hairline.

"I..." She hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "I want to try and get my son back. Mine and JT's."

Toby's eyes widened n disbelief and he started to smile before he realized that she was serious. _"Why?"_ he asked.

Liberty looked at him fiercly "Because he's my son. And JT's!! And I want him back!!!!!

"You want him back? After a year? After JT's death? He has parents now! Parents who love him! It be mean to try and take him away. And besides. you only want him because of JT!!!" he said,frustrated.

"SHUT UP!!!!" She yelled,picking up her books and stomping out of the class room in anger,everyone was watching her in surprise but she didn't care and as soon as she was at the locker's she fell against the one that had belonged to JT and began to cry.

Why had Toby been so harsh? Didn't he understand her atall? She just wanted her son and she really needed him back. And she would get him back . She would.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Back Jared

Chapter 2

Liberty heard someone walk up to her and sit down right beside her. She turned her head to see that it was her brother,with Derek and Anastasia behind him.

Anastasia just happened to be JT's cousin. She had moved in with her's and JT's grandma after she found out that her cousin was dead. It seemed her parents hadn't wanted her to know.

"Liberty?" She asked her head tilted to the side,mouth open a bit. Her hazel green eyes stared hesitantly at Liberty then said,. "What happened? Toby told us that you screamed at him in class."

Liberty licked her lips then said,"I told Toby that I wanted to get back JT's son. My son. And he yelled at me for it. Said I only wanted Jared back because of JT. He said that I was being selfish." She said huskily,gazing at her brother then to Derek and Anastasia.

"We know you wanted the baby,mom and dad just wouldn't let you keep him." Danny said to his sister,sounding so much more serious than he had been a few weeks previous. He'd always looked up to JT and in many ways tried to be like him and they had been friends so of course he missed him. He had been one of the first people to know that his sister was pregnant. He had seen how JT became protective over Liberty. Getting a job to support all of them.

Derek suddenly said,"Why don't WE go with you to get your son back?" He asked her

Anastasia turned her head and a grin appeared on her face. "yeah Libs why don't we?." she asked with a toss of her honey blond curls.

Liberty looked at them like they where crazy and said."Are you out of your mind?"in a disbelieving voice.

Danny shook his head,forehead creasing,eyebrows drawn."No. Even if you don't want to believe it we are here for you and we want to help you get Jared back." He said.

Liberty just stared at them beweildered at first but then she realized that they where serious and that they where really very much a part of this and that she wasn't alone. "Fine." she muttered you can come.

That night Liberty was in her room after her parents had went to bed putting clothes and a picture of JT and her in her suitcase. She,Anastasia,Danny,and Derek planned on leaving tomorrow morning after her parents went to work so she needed to be ready and as she finished packing and got in bed she thought of her son and what he might look like...and of JT. Would he be happy with what she was doing? She hoped so.

The next morning,Anastasia appeared at her house with Derek in the front seat and as she and Danny got into the car they realized that there was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting Back Jared

A/N:Okay at times Anastasia will be called Anya by Derek or when she is talking t him and she is Anastasia to Liberty and Danny.

Chapter 4

"Where is the map?" Anastasia asked,looking through the rearview mirror at Liberty as she drove the car smoothly. Derek turned in his seat to get the map from Liberty who quickly turned to look out the window as Anya turned her car into the parking lot of a country resturant.

"What are we doing _here?" _asked Liberty quzzically as they all got out of the car.

"We are going to get some lunch and while we eat,We will look at the map to figure out where to go." Anastasia said in a calm tone,but the way she twisted her slender fingers proved just how nervous she was. As all four of them stepped into the airconditioned resturant a waitress with wide hips and dirt brown,cropped hair sauntered over to them. Her lazy blue eyes drooped slightly and she talked in a monotone voice as she asked,"Can I help you?"

Liberty loked at the woman and nodded as they took a seat at a booth. The waitress placed two menus on the table and put a hand on her hip. "Well? What do you guys want to drink?" She asked impatiently.

Suddenly a plump old woman with white hair and soft green eyed walked over. "I'll take care of this Betsy." she said in a rich, southern voice. The younger woman grumbled and walked away.

"Sorry about that darlins'. Betsy can be rather grumpy at times. Now shouldn't you children be in school?" The kindly lady asked as she took their orders.

Derek smiled innocently "School was cancelled for today. Teachers meetings all week." he lied calmly and at once Liberty was surprised at his ability to lie.

The elderly waitress smiled and nodded before going to the kitchen.

"Where did you learn to lie like that?" Anya asked in a soft whisper ,looking into his eyes in awe.

He just shrugged,smiled and stared right back.

"Okay,if you two are done looking as if you will eat eachother alive then we can look at the map." Danny said,running a hand through his afro and looking at them with annoyed amusment.

Liberty hid a smile with her hand as the two blushed bright red and cast their eyes downward. JT would have so embarrassed them if he had been alive. At that thought her smile wilted off her lips.

Anastasia looked at her concerned. "Libs what is it? Are you okay?" she asked softly reaching across the table to put her tiny hand on Liberty's in a comforting fashion. Liberty smiled and said in a strong tone,"I'm fine."

The waitress brought their food and they began to eat once the waitress left the table. 

"What are we going to do about sleep?" Danny asked,mouth full of fried chicken

Liberty and Anastasia stared at him with the disgust. "Ugh!!! Swallow before you talk Danny!!!!" they said in unison.

Anastasia shook her head then and said. "We will stay at a motel. Libs,Der Der,and I discussed it already."

Danny began to laugh like a hyena. DER DER???? Oh this is just TO good!!!!" He said,breathing heavily from his _crazed_ laughter.

And really? It WAS rather funny. Did _all _the Yorke's make up such silly nicknames? Liberty thought with wide eyes as she tried to keep her laughter at bay.

Anastasia looked up,pretty hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "Shut it Penis Pump Boy!" she said through gritted teeth a smirk on her lips.

"_Penis Pump?!!"_ Derek yelped.

"Oh idn't he tell you? JT wrote me a long while ago telling me how Danny here gave him a penis pump." Anastasia said casually.

Liberty,Derek, and Anastasia all began to snicker as Danny's dark cheeks turned a bit red.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting Back Jared

CHAPTER 4:

After their delicous country lunch,the four went to the Grocery Store to get some stuff for dinner and the rest of the time they would be on the road. They also got soap,shampoo,and deodorant and then got back in their car,drove for about four more hours before stopping at a hotel called Thorny Gates Inn. They went to the front desk where a man with sandy blond hair and blue,cat like eyes walked up. "Hi,may I help you?" He asked in a bubbly sort of voice.

Anastasia cleared her throat and said authoritivly. "Yes,we would like two rooms with two double beds please."

The man typed that into the computer,as well,as Anya's name and then handed them two keys.

"Enjoy." he said leaning over with his face right in Anya's and a flirtatious smile on his thin lips.

Derek went and grabbed her by the arm a fake,friendly smile on his lips as he said,"Thank you!! Well we had better be getting to our rooms now!!" He quickly pulled her back with Danny and Liberty and the foursome walked out of the lobby and to the hallway where their rooms would be.

When they came upon their rooms they walked into one only to see that it was the honeymoon suite black satin sheets where on the bed with red,satin, heart- shaped pillows a jacuzzi was in the bathroom and there was a mirror above the bed at the site Liberty's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in an "O". Derek was gazing first at the,bed,then the,mirror,the jacuzzi,then finally at Anya,his cheeks becoming redder. Liberty raised her eyebrows then said,"Why don't you two take this room? Me and Danny will stay in the other one." Liberty said pulling her brother out of the room and opening the door to the other one which contained two double peds with floral blue comforters. Sighing with relief Liberty collapsed onto a bed and untied her shoe laces and taking off her shoes.

Tomorrow the foursome would be on the road again,closer to finding Liberty's son,JT's son. She didn't know what she would say to the people who adopted little Jared or _Fester_ as they so named him and that made her nervous. What would they think when they saw her again and most importantly would Jared recognize her? After all she was his mother and she and JT had made him. She thought that she would even recognize him on the street because the bond between mother and child could not be broken. Not for her.

"Oh god!!!" Liberty said the next morning looking at her ringing cell phone. "What?" Danny asked looking at his sister with concern written all over his features

"Toby,is calling!!! What should I do??" She asked anxiously looking at Anastasia who sat beside Derek with her terry cloth robe pulled tightly on her and her wet hair falling in her face.

"Answer it. He was my cousin's best friend and he needs to know." She whispered.

Liberty turned the cell on and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Liberty? What are you doing where are you? Why aren't you in school?" obviously he hadn't thought Liberty would go through with finding her son. " I'm at a hotel with Anastasia,Danny,and Derek." She said swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew what was coming next, and sure enough...

"A Hotel?!!? Liberty,WHAT??? Don't tell me you are actually going through with it!" He said disbelievingly.

"Toby,I want my son...and JT would too. I need to make this right. I can't have my son growing up thinking that I didn't want him." Then without saying goodbye she turned off the phone.

"


	5. Chapter 4 12

Chapter 4 1/2

A/N:This chapter is sorta Anya/Derek than the others. After this it will be back to Liberty's view on things. Also this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest!! ENJOY!!!

After hanging up the phone Liberty sat staring at it,lips trembling as tears began springing from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks and she asked for what seemed to be the zillionth time, " Why can't he understand?" in a mere whisper. Sobs wracking her body as Anastasia,Derek and Danny all threw their arms around her,tears falling from their faces as well.

"Okay,well um...we..we better get gong before it gets any later." Anastasia said,her pretty voice crackling as she wiped away her tears and stood up to put some clothes on and dry her hair,Derek following her into their room and shutting the door. Quickly she whirled around and through her arms tightly around his neck,pushing him back against the dr and buryng her face in his neck. She felt him massaging her back and runningfingers through her hair comfortingly. She looked at him,hazel eyes shiny with tears. "D..Derek. I feel so bad for Liberty! She loved JT!!! Really,Really loved him...and now...she has to live without him. JT was my cousin and he _was _like my brother b..but it's different. I couldn't bear it i..if I lost y..you." Then she moved closer to him and pressed her lips softly to the corner of his mouth before kissing him fully on the lips a bit desperatly.

Derek's eyes opened wide in shock. He hadn't expected this! He did like Anya quite a bit but he didn't think they should be doing this when she was so emotionally distraught. Quickly, he pushed her gently away from him and moved past her to set on the bed.

"Derek? What's wrong?" She asked,concern etching over her features as she went to sit next to him. One slender arm going across his shoulders as the other turned his head to face her.

"Anya,I like you..ALOT mor than you could possibly know..and I want to be with you but...I can't do this to you..I can't take advantage.." he said swallowing hard and looking at her shyly.

Anastasia stood up in uncontrollable anger and let out a hysterical laugh.."Take advantage? It was a _kiss_!!! It isn't like I asked you to fuck me. Most guys would love to have a girl kiss them but..you. You act as if I am the freakin' virgin Mary or some shit. You act as if I might go crazy or something if you even _touch _ me! Can't you realize that at any moment we coud lose eachother? I mean...my cousin died Der without telling Libby how much he loved her. And she is so upset and broken and hurt. We need to take chances and if you like me so much. As much as you_ say_ then you would take a chance and do something about it. With that she rushed past him and into the bathroom,leaving him to stare after her and think about what she said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!!

Liberty got into the car as she and her brother looked at Anya ignoring whatever Derek had to say. She raised her eyebrow at her brother as Anastasia continued the drive. Danny,Libs? could one of you read the map out for me please?" Anastasia asked looking at them through the rearview mirror as she took a left on I-55.

"Sure." Liberty said,picking up the map,putting it on her lap and looking down. "It says after the left turn that we need to go straight." She sat the map back down and looked at Anastasia and Derek curiously. Something had obviously happened between them because they weren't talking or even looking at eachother. Shaking her to rid the thought from her mind,she got out the book Pride and Prejudice by:Jane Austin from her shoulderbag and opened it to the page she had marked.

About an hour later they stopped for gas and some drinks in a small store and looked up at the t.v. hanging on a wall in the farside of the store as they headed out the door after paying. Their mouths fell open in horror as all four of their pictures appeared on the screen.

Liberty heard Anastasia let out a soft gasp beside her and she heard her brother whisper "Let's get out of here." to them as he pushed the door open.

They all got in the car and stared at eachother as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Oh god!! hat do we do??" Anastasia moaned desperatly. Looking at all three of her friends.

"We don't go into anymore stores. From now on we stop at rest areas to get drinks,change clothes,wash our bodies and park the car to sleep. We have food in here to eat. Although maybe we should dye our hair or something in case we DO need to go to a store." Derek said in a hard,determined voice.

"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard. How dumb are you? You want us to go to a rest area? You want us to go to a store to get hair dye? Well we might as well turn the hell back now!!! Someone is bound to see us on tv,recognize us and turn ourselves!! We should just go and stay at another hotel or keep on driving if that is the case." Anya told him cruelly.

He slammed his hands on the dash and turned torward her in anger.

"Why the hell are you so mad at me? HUH? WHY?? Is it because I wouldn't take advantage of you at the hotel? Well I'm sorry!! I'm sorry that I'm not like those dominating freaks you screwed back home!!! But unlike them,I actually love you!!!" Derek yelled.

"Shut up!! Just shut the FUCK up!!! You know nothing about me!! And you know what? You don't love me!! There is no such thing as love!!" Anastasia screamed hoarsley. "My brother believed in love and look where it got him." she said softly,beginning to cry not noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Your brother?" The three asked in unison and disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting Back Jared**

**Chapter six**

"I shouldn't have said that." Anastasia said guiltily. She was looking down at her lap,her long,honey blond curls obscuring her face and eyes from view.

"What do you mean by 'your brother'?" Derek asked,moving a hand to touch hers gently.

Anastasia looked out the window and finally spoke. "I found a letter in the attic of my parent's house. It was mixed among a bunch of my baby clothing . It was from my...mine and JT's _ mother."_ Anastasia laughed sarcastically then she said, "Can I even call her mother? I would much rather refer to her as Sarah. She was never a mother. Not to me and certainly not to JT. I mean she left my brother with grandma. I have no idea what Sarah was thinking. I mean grandma raised her and then had to raise her daughter's child because her daughter was so immature and irresponsible!! Then she had the audacity not to even show up for her own son's funeral!"

Liberty ran her right hand soothingly across Anastasia's back. The girl lifted her head,a whole bunch of feelings and emotions revealing themselves in her beautiful hazel-green eyes. "That's what hurts the most. I'm his twin sister and I never knew!! I mean...I always felt a strong bond torwards him but we don't really share any physical characteristics except neither one of us have straight hair..we both had curls or waves. I wish I could do it all over. That I had known before JT died that we where siblings. We could have spent time together as sister and brother." then she sobered up and looked at a map again and said,"We should be where Jared is by tomorrow afternoon. I cannot wait to see my brother's son. I am sure my nephew will be alot like JT from that picture you showed me Liberty."

Liberty smiled,"I am sure he is. I can't wait to see my son. I should never have given him up in the first place but I am going to make up for that. I am going to tell him all about JT through some home videos and some of his belongings that we got from his locker. I want him to know how wonderful his father was." she said.

"Der Der? I am sorry for being so cruel to you." Anya said softly. "I really didn't mean it. It's just...with everything going on..." She was interrupted by Derek who leaned over and hugged her,wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into her silky,sweet smelling hair. She wrapped her arms tightly,almost chokingly around his neck and put her pretty face into the crook of his neck. She could smell the laundry detergent in his clothes and closed her eyes softly.

A bit uncomfortable with the scene,Danny let out an 'ahem' and caught a now embarassed and blushing Derek off guard.

"Er..sorry."Derek said as he watched Liberty and Anya switch places so she could take her turn in driving. Anya slowly fell into an exhausted sleep,a soft snore coming from her mouth.

Slowly Derek and Danny fell asleep as well and Liberty was left alone with her thoughts of JT and how she wished he where with her so he could hug her and comfort her like with Anastasia and Derek.


	8. Chapter 8

**G****e****t****t****i****n****g ****B****a****c****k ****J****a****r****e****d**

**Chapter 7**

The next afternoon the four friends found the house where Jared now lived. It was small and yellow with red shutters. Liberty could see the lacy cream colored curtains in the windows and a baby swing on the small porch. No one spoke as they got out of the car and looked torward the house but Liberty felt Anastasia move closer to her and wrap an am around her shoulders to lead her torwards the metal gate that fenced in the house and yard.

"Are you okay Libs?" Anya questioned softly,a smile on her mouth.

"I'm fine I just can't believe that I am really here." Liberty said,smiling reassuringly.

Derek,Anastasia,and Danny all nodded their heads understandingly. It was a bit crazy.

They walked up to the door slowly and before knocking on the door Danny asked softly,"You ready?"

They all nodded and Danny knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and then the door was opened slowly. A small black woman with short black hair and dark skin smiled at them. "Hello,may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Erm. Hello. My name is Liberty Van-Zant and this is my brother Daniel and his friend Derek and my friend Anastasia Yorke. I...I'll just get straight to the point Mrs. Witkens. I am your son's mother. Remember? I gave him up last year." Liberty said.

"I remember. But that doesn't explain why you are here." Mrs.Witkens said much to sweetly.

"Mrs. Witkens. Jared is LIberty's and my brother's child. She deserves to see him." Anya said with barely,restrained anger.

"His name isn't Jared it is Fester. And I don't see that boy anywhere." the woman said dismissivly.

"That's because some fucker murdered him!" Derek bellowed.

"DEREK! Calm down!" Anastasia whispered urgently.

Mrs.Witkens was obviously taken aback. "Oh my. You poor dears. I didn't know. Of course I let little Fester watch that show PJ JT or something along those lines. He so loves it. But I hadn't heard that the young man had died! How devastating. What exactly happened?" She asked sadly.

"School rivalry." Danny answered simply.

"That's a tragedy it really is but I would still like to know why you are here." she answered.

"Mrs.Witkens,J---Fester is a part of JT. I need him to know I care. I just need closure." Liberty said.

Mrs.Witkens sighed softly and let them in.

With mumbled thank you's the foursome walked into the living room as Mrs.Witkens walked torwards the kitchen. She came back in carrying a little boy with brown hair that waved into beautiful brown eyes. He had a light caramel complexion and a smile that matched JT's perfectly. The child giggled as his mother sat him on the floor and left the room. Anastasia didn't hesitate to get on the ground beside him. "Hello Fester,I'm Anya. Your auntie." Fester acted as if he understood and he waddled over and threw plump little arms around her neck kissing her cheek noisily.

Anya giggled lightly as Liberty got on the floor as well. She watched as Liberty pulled her son into a warm hug and smiled. She couldn't believe how much that that little boy looked like JT,from his hair texture and coor to his smile and eyes. He was JT reborn. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder and a kiss to her ear as a soft voice asked,"You okay?" She turned to look at Derek and said softly,"Yeah of course. He just looks so much like JT. He's gorgeous."

Derek got down on the floor with her and pulled her on his lap,running a hand softly through her honey blond mane and they as well as Danny watched as Liberty and Fester where reunited. "It's surreal. He not only looks like JT he acts like him as well it's like deja vu." Anya continued.

Danny nodded as he got to his knees. "JT would be proud." He said to Derek and Anya as Liberty and Fester played on the floor.


End file.
